Deseos y recuerdos de una madre
by Yimy Kes
Summary: Elizabeth ve como poco a poco la vida de su hijo se apaga y es incapaz de soportarlo.Porque él no debe morir.Aún le quedan muchas cosas por vivir.Y entre recuerdos, se aferra a ese ángel que parece ser su última esperanza.


Lo oyes gemir y miras como su cara se ve cruzada por una mueca de infinito sufrimiento. Y sientes que tu corazón se desgarra, como si estuviera en carne viva, porque puedes soportarlo todo, da igual lo que sea, salvo verle sufrir. No a él, a tu hijo, a Edward. Le apartas delicadamente de la cara un mechó de pelo empapado en sudor y le susurras palabras de consuelo al oído, aunque sabes que él, inconsciente como está, no puede oírlas. Y te sientes mil veces peor, como si tu corazón sangrara, porque no puedes hacer nada más por él, enferma como estás, excepto sobrellevar tu dolor para cuidarlo, para intentar protegerlo con las pocas fuerzas que te quedan, tal y como juraste hace mucho tiempo que harías.

_-¡Es un niño! _

_Oyes las palabras del médico sin prestarles la más mínima atención. ¿Y a ti que más te da si es niño o niña? Lo que en verdad te preocupa es cómo está, si está sano y cuándo podrás estrecharlo al fin entre tus brazos. Mira ansiosa como la enfermera lo envuelve en una manta, mientras él llora. Cuando te lo entregan, tú lo coges con infinito cariño. Lo abrazas y lo miras, mientras te sientes desbordante de felicidad. Para ti es… perfecto. Lo acunas con ternura mientras poco a poco va dejando de llorar. Entreabre un poco sus ojitos y con la misma los vuelve a cerrar, antes de quedarse dormido. Suspiras, cansada pero feliz. Darías tu vida por ese niño._

Un quejido ahogado de dolor sale de sus labios. Con un pañuelo, le secas el sudor. Nunca te habías sentido tan mal en tu vida, y, por extraño que parezca, no tiene nada que ver con tu propia fiebre. Te parte el alma verlo así. A tu alrededor sólo hay dolor, enfermedad y muerte. Los médicos pululan por aquí y por allá, ayudando en lo que pueden, pero sin dedicarles especial atención, al fin y al cabo lo más probable es que vayan a morir. Lo único que pueden hacer por la inmensa mayoría de los pacientes es intentar aliviarles un poco el sufrimiento. A tus oídos llegan los delirios de los enfermos, las palabras sosegadas y tranquilizadoras de los médicos, los quejidos de dolor, y las últimas palabras de los que sienten que van a morir. Pero Edward no se puede morir, te dices.

_Tus dedos pasan por las teclas del piano, acariciándolas. Respiras hondo, y empiezas a tocar. Has interpretado esa melodía mil veces y podrías hacerla hasta con los ojos cerrados. Pero hoy es especialmente divertido porque tienes público, y no un público cualquiera, sino tu hijo Edward, de cuatro años. Lo miras, de pie al lado del piano, observándote boquiabierto, maravillado con la música y sonríes. Ni bien has terminado de tocar, él ya ha empezado a hablar._

_-¡Es impresionante! ¿Qué canción es?_

_-Claro de luna, de Debussy. Es una de mis favoritas. ¿Te gusta? _

_-¡Me encanta! _

_-Si quieres te enseño a tocar. Anda, siéntate-le indicas, poniéndote en una esquina de la banqueta mientras él ocupa la otra-. Tendremos que empezar por lo más básico, claro, pero la práctica hace al maestro. _

_-¿Crees que algún día seré tan bueno como tú?_

_-Pues claro que no-replicas, tajantemente. Cualquier otro niño se habría desilusionado, pero él te mira suspicazmente. Le revuelves el pelo, pensando que tienes un hijo demasiado intuitivo. _

_-Estoy segura de que serás mil veces mejor. _

_Él sonríe, esbozando una pícara sonrisa torcida. Y tú empiezas a explicarle pacientemente, respondiendo gustosa a sus preguntas._

Lo oyes farfullar un montón de palabras ininteligibles. Quieres pedir ayuda, pero no hay ningún médico en la habitación. En cualquier otra circunstancia te habrías arrastrado hasta encontrar uno, pero estás tan cansada… lo único que te apetece es rendirte, dejar de luchar, de sufrir… pero no puedes hacerlo. De ninguna manera.

_Cierras los ojos, mientras las notas de esa melodía te llegan hasta lo más hondo del alma. Tu corazón de hincha de puro orgullo. Abres los ojos y lo ves ahí, con catorce años, tocando, con una expresión concentrada. Podrías pasarte el día escuchándolo. Tras un par de minutos más, termina la melodía y levanta la cabeza, mirándote inquisitivamente. Tú finges una expresión enfurruñada. _

_-¡Eso es trampa! ¡Me has superado con creces! ¡No es justo!_

_Él pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza, mientras esboza esa sonrisa que le ha robado el corazón a más de una. _

_-Me siento alagado-dice._

_-Más te vale. Has resultado ser mi alumno más talentoso, y eso es mucho decir._

_-Mamá, he sido tu único alumno. _

_-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_

_Ríe. Mucha gente dice que a veces cuesta distinguir quién es la madre y quién el hijo, y empiezas a entender por qué. _

_-Felicidades. Es preciosa. Tu primera composición, ¿eh?_

_-Sí. _

_-¿Va dedicada a alguien?_

_Él se encoge de hombros._

_-La verdad es que no. Es más bien una representación de sentimientos. En cualquier caso, iría dedicada a ti, que al fin y al cabo eres la que me enseñaste a tocar. _

_Suspiras._

_-Ahora soy yo la que se siente alagada de que algo tan bonito vaya dedicado a mi persona. _

_-Tampoco hay que exagerar. Aún me falta mucho para soñar siquiera con alcanzar a Debussy._

_-Puede que eso sea verdad. Pero yo prefiero tú música. _

_-Porque eres mi madre._

_-Y tu maestra. De todas formas, no me cabe duda de que lo alcanzaras algún día. Y quiero estar ahí para verlo. U oírlo en este caso. _

Exactamente. Aún le quedan muchas cosas por vivir. Sueños que cumplir. Experiencias que adquirir. Cosas que aprender. Porque aunque a sus diecisiete años ya se le considere un hombre, apenas es un niño que empieza a disfrutar la vida. En ese momento, un médico entra en la habitación. El dcotro Cullen, si no recuerdas mal. En cualquier otro momento, te lo habrías quedado mirando embobada, porque es más bello de lo humanamente posible. Pero ahora lo único mínimamente parecido que pasa por tu cabeza es que parece un ángel. Y que es tu última esperanza de salvar a tu hijo.

_-¿La guerra?-preguntas escandalizada. Él asiente con la cabeza sin quitar la cara de póquer, aunque sus ojos dejan traslucir la emoción que siente. _

_-Sí mamá. _

_-¿Pero tú tienes la más remota idea de lo que eso representa?_

_-Claro que lo sé. Tengo que luchar por mi país. Conseguiré más gloria de la que nunca he soñado. _

_-¿Y de qué te sirve la gloria si estás muerto?-le espetas con furia. _

_-Mamá, no seas tan melodramática._

_-No soy melodramática, soy realista, al contrario que tú. ¿Sabes cuántos soldados se marchan a la guerra cada año? ¿Y cuántos vuelven? ¿O cuántos se quedan en el campo de batalla, y no vivos y coleando, precisamente? ¿Tienes una ligera idea del sufrimiento de las familias que pierden a un miembro en la guerra? ¿Eh?_

_-Sólo le ves el aspecto negativo-replica Edward. _

_-La guerra sólo tiene aspectos negativos, Edward Anthony Masen. Y los chicos de tu edad deberían andar por ahí cortejando a las mujeres en lugar de estar pensando en cómo arruinarse la vida. _

_-Podrías tener un poco más de fe en mí, ¿no?_

_-No cuando tienes ideas tan estúpidas. ¿Has hablado con tu padre?_

_-Sí, y está de acuerdo. _

_-Ya tendré yo unas palabras con él. _

_-Mamá, por favor…-te dice con un tono que pide que seas razonable._

_-Edward, por favor. Sé serio. _

_La conversación se ve interrumpida porque en ese momento entra tu marido, algo mareado, farfullando que cree que tiene fiebre._

Cierras los ojos con fuerza. No. No puede ser que la última conversación seria de tu hijo haya sido para reprocharle. Infinidad de momentos pasan por tu cabeza. Cuando aprendió a hablar, su primer día de colegio, la vez que incendió la alfombra del salón jugando a ser científico con ingredientes de cocina y alcohol, la manera tan intuitiva en la que actúa, como si supiera lo que la gente está pensando. No puede acabar así. Su última conversación no puede ser dedicada a echarle en cara sus decisiones. Te niegas a creerlo.

Le diriges una mirada desesperada al médico. Ahora más que nunca estás convencida. Siendo fascinante tiene que ser un ángel. TIENE que serlo. Por Edward.

-¡Sálvelo!-le ordenas, con la voz ronca, rota por la fiebre. No importa como. No importa a que precio. Pero tiene que salvarlo.

-Haré cuanto me sea posible-promete mientras te coge de la mano. Su contacto es gélido, pero todo para ti lo es ahora, no hay nada extraño en eso.

Sus palabras no te sirven. No se trata de que haga cuanto le sea posible. Se trata de que haga todo lo que sea posible, y lo imposible, también.

-Ha de hacerlo -insistes mientras le aferras con fuerza-Debe hacer cuanto esté en su mano. Incluso lo que los demás no pueden, eso es lo que debe hacer por mi Edward.

Intentas decir algo más, explicarle que ese chico es tu vida, y que te morirías si le pasa algo. Que no importa como, ni a que precio, ni en qué condiciones, él debe salvarse. Tiene que vivir. Experimentar. Aprender acerca del mundo. Conocer el amor, la felicidad, la alegría de vivir. Aprender el valor de la vida. Intentas decir muchas cosas. Pero la fiebre te vence y pierdes el conocimiento. Y sin embargo, todo está bien. Porque ese médico salvará a Edward. Ese "ángel".

No te puedes imaginar que acabas de condenar a tu hijo a la eternidad. A tener que aprender a vivir con la sed de sangre, creyéndose a sí mismo un monstruo. Que se convertiría en un asesino. Ni tampoco que encontraría otra familia y poco a poco te olvidaría, porque fuiste poco más que un suspiro en su vida.

Y, aún cuando hubieras sabido el futuro de tu hijo, habrías actuado igual. Porque precisamente eso es lo que quieres, que viva. Y la vida se compone de eso. Para apreciar los momentos buenos de la vida hay que lidiar con los malos. Y la etapa oscura no durará para siempre, menos si hablamos de alguien que tiene toda la eternidad por delante. Sufrirá, sí, pero luego encontrará una familia y será feliz. Además, si hubieras sabido su futuro, habrías visto un meteoro de felicidad que cruzaría su horizonte. Dentro de mucho tiempo, sí, pero al mismo tiempo lo haría más feliz de lo que nunca ha sido.

Y poco y nada te importaría saber que tu hijo se convierte en un vampiro. Lo importante es que está vivo, lata o no su corazón.

**Notas: bueno, este fic lo hice en respuesta a la petición ce Kallipe. Dudo mucho que sea como lo esperaba, pero no es mi especialidad escribir este tipo de historias. Me ha gustado escribir sobre la relación madre hijo, y si la he mancillado, lo siento. Y como de los errores se aprenden, dadle al GO y desahogaos a vuestras anchas echándome la bronca por arruinar una relación tan bonita. **

**Se aceptan tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, cubitos de hielo, chocolatinas, helados y Edwards. **


End file.
